1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus including multiple touch screens and a method of changing screens in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer has at least one display device, e.g., a monitor, which may be connected to the desktop computer using a D-subminiature connector or a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector. A user may divide a screen of the display device connected to the desktop computer depending on a working environment, for example, the user divides the screen in a widthwise direction or a lengthwise direction and displays multiple windows in the divided screen.
However, a mobile device, e.g. a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tabletop PC, etc. has a single display device, which often uses a touch screen, and has a limitation in a size of a screen and usage of an input device, compared to the desktop computer. Accordingly, the mobile device has difficulty dividing the screen and using applications in divided screens.